


致我床底下的所有恶魔

by TheWayIAmOn



Category: South Park
Genre: M/M, 平行世界, 陌生人到恋人
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-29 23:13:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20090371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWayIAmOn/pseuds/TheWayIAmOn
Summary: 一个恶魔站在他的床脚——一个恐怖故事里的长着翅膀的怪物。 克雷格慢慢地眨着眼，接受了这个现实。“Netflix的密码是redrer4ever。”停顿片刻之后他打破沉默，说话时有点含糊不清。“都是小写的，数字是4。”然后他很快又睡着了。克雷格的新家带来了一个相当恼怒焦虑的恶魔。 他对整件事的反应有点太平淡了。





	致我床底下的所有恶魔

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [To All The Demons Under My Bed](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15934466) by [LWTIS](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LWTIS/pseuds/LWTIS). 

” ... 先生... 在你签署这些文件之前我有法律义务告诉你。呃...这块地产有超常现象记录。”

笔在合同上面摆好姿势，克雷格慢慢地转过头，眼神明显想死。令人痛心的是，不清楚这是为了他自己，还是为了经纪人。

“....这里闹鬼。”

谈判人在他的目光下局促不安，显然很不自在。” ... 之前的一些房客声称看到了恶魔，这...这就是为什么他们如此渴望尽快搬走的原因。但我可以向你保证，我们已经采取了一切预防措施——”

“他们的宠物受到伤害了吗？”

“...不好意思？”

“这个恶魔伤害过任何动物吗？”

经纪人眨眨眼，迅速翻阅她的笔记，然后摇摇头。” ...据我所知...这里没有任何人员伤亡，只是... ”

纸上的笔划得很快，紧接着一叠整齐的纸直接落到了她的手里。

“酷。 我可以星期一来取钥匙对吗? ”

——

老实说，他一点也不惊讶。 由于这栋房子最近刚刚翻修过，而且交通便利，远离当地发生了谋杀案的小巷和一连串的廉价酒吧，这栋房子要么闹鬼，要么建在一个古老的墓地上才对得起这个房租。

“我想，如果是在以前的犯罪现场或恶劣的邻居之间，恶魔并不是最糟糕的选择。”他沉思着喃喃道，小心翼翼地把他的豚鼠放进笼子里。在被远处角落里的小吃分散注意力之前，条纹的鼻子跳动着以示认可。 克雷格又看了他一会儿，当他转过身去观察他们周围的环境时，喜悦的微笑变成了烦恼。 小房间里堆满了箱子和袋子，这是一个办公空间构想的拙劣执行。 房子的其他部分也处于类似的混乱状态，除了卧室地板上的床垫和厨房里的玻璃杯，其它东西都还没有开箱。 (条纹的笼子是一个例外，因为他是一个伟大的主人，他的优先执行任务很神奇。)

在厨房附近的某个地方，一个盒子在晃动。 里面的银器因为恰当的愤怒而哗哗作响。 克雷格耸了耸肩，卷起袖子，把手机的音量调到最大。

—

他的鞋子的橡胶底在浴室的瓷砖上吱吱作响，他打开洗漱用品了的包装。他沉浸在不用再和任何人共享淋浴的愉悦之中，以至于没有注意到头顶灯泡的第一个闪烁。 没有任何预兆，浴帘突然卷起一阵冷风，带来了硫磺的恶臭。克雷格停了下来，皱起了鼻子。 “哈。” 他说。

谢天谢地，他把特里西亚的离别礼物放在背包上方——很容易拿到。在浴缸的侧面排成一排的蜡烛，几分钟之内在房间里投射出柔和的光芒和檀香的香味。出去时他关掉了闪烁的灯，然后又拧开了有毛病的灯泡。 搞定。

一开始只是微不足道的。碰撞声。格格作响。关着的门的另一边传来微弱的刮擦声。房间角落里传来愤怒的咕哝声，此时此刻，他徘徊在睡眠的边缘。 它们很容易被忽视。他待在家里的大部分时间都戴着耳机，经过长时间的轮班，他可以在龙卷风中睡着。几个掉落的箱子或破旧的椅子甚至没能把他从沉睡中唤醒。

但他们的超自然室友只是做的太过了。

有一天晚上，伴随着一阵冷风，他被连续不断的巨响弄醒了。 在每次撞击的间隙，低沉而愤怒的嘶嘶声从墙壁中渗透出来，在激烈舞动的阴影中扭动着。 他睡眼惺忪地眨着眼睛，瞥了一眼手机。3点钟，他正准备侧身翻身，拉着枕头盖住他半张脸，这时他听到了尖锐的叫声。

克雷格几秒钟就站了起来，几乎是冲进了另一个房间。 正如预测的那样，窗户是敞开的，不自然的风猛烈地打开和关闭木板。 笼子角落里是他受惊的豚鼠颤抖着、发出哀伤而持续的声音。他妈的_混蛋_。

“住手，你这个混蛋! ” 克雷格叫道。他跺着脚穿过房间，抓住百叶窗，咕哝着强迫它们就位。锁好后，他迅速地把宠物舀起来，把它抱在胸前，喃喃地安慰着。豚鼠需要一段时间才能平静下来，它吃了小胡萝卜，在许多次抚摸之后才平静下来。 在条纹钻进他的小干草堆之后，克雷格还在笼子旁徘徊。 一旦打消了疑虑，他就把注意力转向那扇现在默默无闻的窗户。

“听着，混蛋。” 他狠狠地说。 “如果你真的不顾一切地想弄得家具嘎嘎作响，那就在我房间里弄吧。 浴室，厨房，随便什么地方。 但是_别他妈的恐吓，条纹_。”他愤怒地朝笼子的方向伸出一根手指。 “魔鬼，鬼魂，天蛾人——我不在乎你是什么。你要是再这样，我就让你的生活变得他妈的不愉快。”

沉默是他得到的唯一回应。 但是，整个晚上都是无声无息的寂静。

—

几天后，当卧室衣柜的剧烈震动粗鲁地把他从睡梦中惊醒时，他认为自己没有权利抱怨。 （他仍然抱怨了。）

——

在他的洗发水上面有一本书。

他嘴里依然全是牙膏。他伸手去拿，皱着眉头看着那个荒谬的标题。很可能是拉丁文，镀金的字母在书脊上闪耀着令人讨厌的铜光。快速浏览一下就能看到几十幅插图，每一幅都比上一幅更加可怕。 它们都描绘了恶魔——召唤恶魔的仪式，古往今来对恶魔的诠释，以及那些被恶魔引入歧途的人们的不幸命运。 克雷格合上了书。 把它放在地板上。 靠在水槽上把牙膏吐出来。 他的手指，盲目地寻找着那瓶漱口水，紧紧地抓着一个又圆又冷的东西。快速扫一眼就会发现它是一个.....罐子。它高高的，有着铜制的盖子，看起来像是从上个世纪一个疯狂科学家的巢穴中走出来的。令人担忧的是，它装满了明亮的深红色液体，房子中间漂浮着一个小小的，干枯的.....东西。 克雷格闭上了眼睛。 咬回一声叹息。 把它放在书旁的地板上。

“那最好不要是动物的胎儿。”

——

从房子的不同房间收集所有的小瓶子和书籍要花费很长的时间，这令人惊讶。 它们散落在各处——一个蓝色的罐子藏在他的调味品中，一个破旧的笔记本塞在他的电子游戏机下面。甚至还有一个被压扁的小卷轴在条纹的碗边上，里面有十几行讨厌的拉丁文字。 带着沉思时的哼声，他交换了两本书的位置，退后一步。 他橱柜的上层现在就像一个女巫的储藏室，整齐地排列着咒语书和可疑的药水。 罐子下面的红色赛车主题杯垫多少破坏了这种神秘的效果。克雷格清了清嗓子，双手叉腰，目光投向角落。“好。你现在有自己的架子了。” 他说，“就当帮我个忙，别把你的东西到处乱扔。这是个讨厌的习惯。”

——

从客厅传来的一声巨响打断了他的注意力。 克雷格没有抬头看屏幕，抓起拖鞋朝噪音的方向扔去。

“如果你继续弄坏我的东西，我他妈就要你付房租了! ”

——

现在是早上7点，_到处_都是血。

克雷格只能定站着盯着眼前的景象，手指紧紧抓住他的杯子。

“_这_他妈是什么。”

薄荷绿的瓷砖被涂抹成暗红色，就好像有人在房间里挥舞着血流不止的身体。 地板上到处是深红色的水坑，椅子翻了个个儿。 墙上潦草地写着暴力的象声词，里面夹杂着威胁——滚出去，滚开，滚。

克雷格闭上了眼睛捏着鼻梁。 深呼吸。好吧。 所以今天还是到来了。好吧。

他避开水坑，在打开水壶之前检查水壶是否有损坏。然后他蹲下来从橱柜里取出纸巾。这该死的一天还是他的休假日。

—

几个小时过去了，他买了很多漂白剂，又去了很多次商店。克雷格把前门打开。

“喂，白痴。我回来了。”他喊着，努力地咕哝着，把塑料袋放到现在已经干净的桌子上。 他的肌肉抗拒着每一个动作，他相当肯定他永远失去了他的嗅觉。“那么，首先——如果那些血都是人血，我希望这些都有意义。 那最好是来自一个政客，或者是我妹妹令人毛骨悚然的前男友。其次，我给你买了这个。”

他尽可能多地挥舞他快死去的手臂，把一个装满磁性塑料字母的塑料容器扔到柜台上。

“这里有三套字母。我还多拿了一包元音。 我还可以帮你拧开盖子，这样你就不用把东西往墙上扔，也不用涂血。”

可以预见的是，这个混蛋甚至没有礼貌地让椅子吱吱作响作为回应。他翻了个白眼，拧开盖子，然后抓起装满外卖的袋子。

“如果你有什么要说的，冰箱就在那里。 你要是再把这弄得一团糟，你就得收拾干净。”

——

第一条信息是乱七八糟的抗议，含糊不清的像是侮辱的话。 如果他没有经过多年和克莱德发短信的训练，克雷格完全理解不了。

”真明理，混蛋” 他喃喃自语。沉思片刻之后，他从罐子里拿出几个额外的字母，在恶魔的信息下面拼写出自己的回应。

_去你的_

—

在整个轮班期间，他的思绪不自觉地回到了交流上。 出于某种莫名其妙的原因，它每次都让他微笑。

星期一的早晨不可避免地降临了，他昏昏欲睡，焦躁不安。他挣扎抵抗不配合的肢体和衬衫上的小小邪恶的纽扣，差点错过了冰箱上的信息。

_你没有咖啡了_

克雷格皱着眉头。他不喝咖啡。他家里唯一表面上像是咖啡的东西，就是托肯送的乔迁礼物里的一小包咖啡。经过检查，那个是完全空的。哈。

几乎就像在发呆，他在出门前拍了一张信息的照片，在最后一刻想起拿出钥匙。他不喝咖啡。但是当他在晚上浏览超市的过道时，一个集装箱不顾一切地进入了他的购物车。

—

第二天早上的回复一针见血，直击主题。

_那玩意儿不是咖啡_

后面跟着魔鬼能在容器里找到的尽可能多的感叹号。

克雷格难以置信地盯着冰箱，鼻子扭曲地皱着。“哦，现在看来你还是个假内行了? ”他冷笑道。 “我没有看到你为任何流行的啤酒做贡献。喝你的热豆汁。”

他认为他听到了食品柜在他把钥匙插进锁里时愤怒地响起来，他不得不拉着围巾来掩饰他的笑容。不管怎样，在回家的路上，他的脚把他带到了最近的星巴克。

—

第二天早上，他储藏室里的东西神秘地按字母顺序排好。不知怎么的，他所有的袜子都进了洗衣篮。冰箱中间只有一个词。

_谢谢_

——

这变成了一种习惯。克雷格在睡前留下一条信息——每天早上，他都会收到一条回复。有时这是一个请求。大多数情况下，它只是一种陈述，关于日常生活的话题或情感方面。有时候是一个提醒。

——

_你答应过你妈妈你会打电话的_

“哦，妈的。”

——

_我不介意喝咖啡，但如果你再喝我的橙汁，我就把房子烧了_

_ **火灾并不有趣克雷格** _

——

_你知道我的名字_

_你妹妹经常在电话里大喊大叫_

——

_你叫什么名字_

——

_特维克_

——

“这么晚了，你的邻居在钻井吗，克雷格? ”

疑问的目光从电视机屏幕转移到皱着眉的托肯身上。 “什么? ”

“过去一个小时里，我一直听到这种... ...格格作响的声音。”他的朋友解释道，在桌子上放了一碗爆米花。 “是... 从墙上传来的？你的邻居喜欢在周末做这种奇怪的事吗? ”

“哦。那个。不是，只是房间里的恶魔。”

他把注意力转回到比赛的设置上。 当他放下手柄时，克雷格发现有三双眼睛同时困惑地盯着他。

“....什么？”

“房间里的恶魔。别理他。我认为他在人群中变得焦躁不安。”

托肯似乎毫无波动。吉米歪着头，不确定克雷格是不是在开玩笑。 另一方面，克莱德看上去欣喜若狂。

“伙计，_不是吧_？一个真正的魔鬼? ” 他说，眼神闪闪发光。“好吧，让我快点去把我的显灵板从后备箱里拿出来，然后我们就可以试试了！我有太多的问题了! ”

“你的_什么_？”托肯问，声音尖锐。

就在这个时候，格格作响的声音越来越大。 他们左边的书架吱吱作响，好像遇到了什么麻烦，他们上面的灯忽明忽暗。 克莱德的眼睛睁得更大了。

“我靠，这太棒了。”

克雷格愁眉苦脸地用脚猛踩朋友的脚踝，以示警告。“喂，别闹了。他不是一只表演猴子。 不要给他压力。”

“但是——”

“不。”

克莱德撅着嘴，叹了一口气，这声叹息会使那些软弱的人心碎，他举手投降了。“对不起！ 对不起。没必要害怕!显灵板会待在它的地方。”

慢慢地，响声消失了。在再次拿起控制器之前，克雷格偷偷瞥了一眼房间的角落，忽略了托肯探索的目光。 在他的左边，吉米伸手抚摸克莱德的背，以示安慰。

“开—开心点，我们住在科罗拉多州，那里到处都是恶魔。 而—而—而且欧...欧嘉—板不是为鬼魂准备的吗? ”

“不管怎样，我都不敢相信你有一个，克莱德。”托肯咕哝着，语调冰冷。他抓起第二个遥控器。“我们回家后要_好好谈一谈_。”

——

他在半夜醒来，感到有人的目光灼烧着他的。

朦胧的眼睛眨了眨，然后才看清了站在床尾的那个人影。脸几乎融合在阴影中，只能看见尖角的轮廓和黄色眼睛的锐利光芒。 他的身体后面有一对弯曲的翅膀，像龙一样，有皮革的质感。一个长着翅膀、长着角的，直接从一个恐怖故事里出来的恶魔。 克雷格慢慢地眨着眼睛，接受了这个现实。

“ Netflix的密码是redrer4ever。”停顿片刻之后他打破沉默，说话因为困意有点含糊不清。 “都是小写的，数字是4。”

然后他很快地又睡着了。

——

第二天早上冰箱上没有信息。只是一长串的问号。克雷格懒洋洋地想知道，为什么贴上这些字的人在构思自己的信息时，觉得有必要用每包的四个问号。

_你的翅膀很酷_

——

尽管他不应该感到惊讶，但当Netflix开始推荐他阴谋论纪录片时，他仍然感到惊讶。快速浏览一下他的电影历史，就会发现有六部他完全不记得看过的电影。 当他提起他的笔记本电脑时，他能辨认出键盘上微弱的抓痕——就好像一只猫试图用爪子打字一样。这些都是奇怪的选择。关于登月是否是伪造的经典问题——关于政府是否隐瞒外星人存在的讨论。 一部关于美国卫生系统的纪录片。 然后是七集《蓝色星球》 ，接下来是一个烘焙秀。

说实话，克雷格对登月并没有那么着迷。 不，这是一个谎言——他童年的好几年都贯穿着这个故事。太空漫步，概念，_一切的可能_。比起那里开始一切都差强人意——一个辉煌的瀑布在夜晚围绕着望远镜，成打的笔记本里记满了对未知世界的完美平凡的观察和疯狂的理论。这是一个不可思议的故事，一个神奇的历史里程碑。这证明了人类的聪明才智，证明了它的潜力。所以他真的不明白为什么这么多人执意要证明它根本没有发生。

他就是这么说的，在冰箱上。 他收到的回复覆盖了整个上半部分，特维克已经清楚地表达了他的想法，直到他的磁铁用完了。这.....非常热情。如果没有那么一点点的.....迷惑？ 多疑？不过，这足以极其他的兴趣促使他在一个晚上点击这部纪录片。四十四分钟后，他已经不知道该有什么感受了。

“这他妈的是什么? ”他对着空荡荡的房间宣布，眉毛几乎要从他的额头上爬下来。 _“真他妈的。”_

他点击了下一个。

—

他正躺在床上，身上紧紧地裹着毯子。 他转头他可以看到他的笔记本电脑已经被移回到他的办公桌，他的电话在充电。

——

星期一的到来是必然的，令人沮丧，让他四肢僵硬，完全没有活下去的意愿。 他没有吃晚饭，在喂完条纹之后直接上床睡觉。 慢慢地，他把手机拿了出来，注视着他的优先联系人名单——妈妈，爸爸，崔西亚，克莱德，托肯，吉米）然后他松开手，屏幕变暗，他把脸压在枕头上。他的思想在令人沮丧的熟悉的圈子里互相追逐，总是得出同样的黯淡结论——就像许多抑郁的衔尾蛇一样。笔记本电脑开机的声音响起时，他正在考虑是否要爬进浴室。当他坐起来的时候，一个非常熟悉的节目已经在屏幕上播放了。

克雷格吐了口气，用手擦着眼睛。 “我不认为一个其乐融融的美容节目能解决这个问题，特维克。”

音量只是增加作为回答，他的嘴唇不由自主地抽搐着，露出了微笑。

” ... 你完全正确。《同性恋之眼》解决了一切问题。”

——

他醒来时听到一声轻柔的叫他的名字的低语，脚踝被小心翼翼触碰。

克雷格的眼睛直接望到床脚，看到那熟悉的非人轮廓，他的脉搏骤然跳动。他从阴影中走出来之前咳嗽了一声，他们的眼神交汇时，翅膀抽搐着。他的角是鲜红色的，弯曲的，戳穿了一团乱糟糟的金色卷发。他牙齿又长又尖，令他的下唇担忧。带着顽皮的小尖牙。 他的手指，尖端的爪子，正在拨弄磨损的袖子，他的绿色衬衫，纽扣没有扣齐。在他看向尾巴的末端之前，一种持续的轻柔的嗖嗖声就是他得到的警告，在视线中忽隐忽现。 克雷格慢慢地眨着眼睛。他舔着嘴唇。

“你知道，如果你想来抱抱的话，盖上被子会暖和很多。”

明亮的黄色眼睛睁得大大的，暗红色的溢满了特维克的脸，然后他卷成一团，消失在一阵烟雾中。

_操。_克雷格一边咒骂着，一边无力地靠在床垫上。他咽下失望的唾液，闭上眼睛，试图再次入睡，挥之不去的硫磺气味使他胸部的隐痛更加严重。

—

又是凌晨3点左右，他的被子被掀了起来，冷空气不请自来地在他的皮肤上爬来爬去。 在他发出任何不满的声音之前，床垫沉了下去，一个温暖的、奇怪笨重的身体滑入他身边的床上。从这么近的距离，克雷格可以辨认出特维克眉毛上方的小疤痕。 看到他眼皮的抽动，看到他喉咙的颤动，看到他匆忙吞咽的没一下。他的手指还没来得及停下来，就已经在金发男孩的脸颊上轻轻碰了一下。

“嗨，特维克。”他低声说。

对面的魔鬼发出一声轻轻的笑声。 他高音有点刺耳，感觉就像直接打在克雷格的肺上的一拳。

“嗨，克雷格。”

—

拥抱一个有翅膀的人的过程有点复杂。 特别是当它们紧张、兴奋并且动不动就摆弄它们的爪子的时候。最终，克雷格抓住了那个个子较小的男性，毫不客气地把他拉到胸前。

“如果你冷静下来，下次你可以成为大勺子。” 他靠着他的头发喃喃自语，疲倦爬上他的身体。他小心翼翼地避开角，依过去在头顶上亲了一下。

在长长的一阵振翅声后，他感觉特维克放松下来，慢慢地靠近他的胸膛。它的尾巴在毯子下扭动，懒洋洋地缠绕在克雷格的脚踝上。

——

醒来发现床上躺着一个恶魔，这和克雷格之前想象的有很大不同。 手臂上偶然的抓痕和角的尖端留下的轻微瘀伤肯定不会出现在他偶尔的白日梦中。 这样更......甜蜜。 更安静。 比我们想象的要尴尬一点。但是特维克的眼睛在阳光下更漂亮，在床头边因为睡眠而模糊不清。他的尾巴仍然紧紧地卷在克雷格的脚踝上，他只是想永远留住这个男孩。

“那么... ... ”他开始了，克制着想要扭动身体的冲动。 特维克的眼睛紧盯着他，使他的工作更加困难。 “你吃什么? ”

“纯洁的灵魂。” 马上就得到了直截了当的回答。 然后是思考时的停顿。 “还有百吉饼。 有时候。”

重点。

”我本来要做煎饼的” 克雷格有点尴尬地说。 他抑制着畏缩，继续说。“我喜欢和肉桂一起吃。但是。如果你愿意，我们可以把你上周留在厨房里的那些粘粘的东西涂在你的那块上面。然后我们可以... ... 看那集关于外星人接触的？澳大利亚的那个? ”

特维克的手指抽搐着，爪子随着动作一起咔哒作响。 慢慢地，他的嘴唇变成害羞的微笑，让克雷格屏住了呼吸。

“听起来不错。”

一个星期后，特威克把他推到冰箱上，他们的嘴唇滚烫着。随着磁性字母撞进他的背，在克雷格深入这个吻之前，只有一个想法闪过他的脑海。_终于。_

——

两周后克雷格给克莱德发了一张照片，是在他房间里拍的，特维克跪在他床上。他穿着一件破旧的美国宇航局连帽衫，瘦骨嶙峋，他的注意力完全集中在他手里的豚鼠身上。 即使已经欣赏了这幅画至少一百次，恶魔脸上温柔的微笑仍然具有感染力。

“克雷格，快点! ” 特维克在起居室叫着，声音带着不耐烦。“就要开始了! ”

带着无穷的满足感，他把手机调成静音。

“来了，亲爱的。”


End file.
